<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosas imposibles by Neutral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822286">Cosas imposibles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral'>Neutral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un piloto asfixiado por la paz, una computadora robada y un deseo de cosas imposibles sostenido por años.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosas imposibles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Culpo directamente a Amai382 (Saku) por este fic, ya que estaba seca de ideas y esto nació tras releer "Toque" una traducción grandiosa que ella hizo de la gran autora Merula. También le agradezco por la inspiración y por ello le dedico este fic. Espero que te guste~</p><p>Este Oneshot participa en la treceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing en Español" (página de Facebook). Si eres escritora o lectora, no dudes en participar, entre todas podemos seguir manteniendo vivo el amor por esta gran serie.</p><p>¡Capítulo beteado por Aelilim! Agradézcanle a ella porque les evitó mucho sufrimiento, se los digo yo haha~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La culpa la tenía la guerra, estaba seguro de eso. Tanta adrenalina junta se transformaba en una necesidad, en una costumbre imposible de dejar. Había ido de trabajo en trabajo, pero toda labor normal me llevaba a una monotonía imposible, así que al terminar y llegar a casa solo era esa computadora y yo.</p><p>Apuro una comida rápida, me ducho y estoy listo para esto, para pecar frente a la pantalla. Espero sentado en el sillón largo que he dispuesto para mi comodidad, he dejado lubricante sobre la mesa de centro y un par de juguetes nuevos que no sé si llegue a ocupar.</p><p>Lo único que falta es que esa luz se encienda. Lo hace cada día a la misma hora, casi nunca falla. Trago saliva por la ansiedad. Llevo enviciado con este juego demasiado tiempo y ni por asomo quiero parar. Me provoca una serie de emociones que no se acercan a lo que necesito en realidad, pero la sombra es suficiente como reemplazo.</p><p>Por fin la luz se enciende.</p><p>Me pongo de pie y comienzo a quitarme las ropas, lentamente, haciéndome desear. Enseguida me recuesto de espaldas en el sillón, a todo lo largo que mi cuerpo lo permite. Me ofrezco a quien no puede alcanzarme, paseo mis manos por mis hombros, mi pecho y hacia abajo por mi abdomen. Esquivo mi miembro a propósito, no es necesario apresurarse, quiero mantener su atención el mayor tiempo que me sea posible.</p><p>Tomo el frasco de lubricante de la mesa y roto mi posición hasta quedar boca abajo. Levanto mi trasero y lo muevo de atrás hacia delante, una y otra vez, simulando embestidas fantasmas. Abro el frasco y escurro lubricante en mi mano derecha, filtro el dedo anular entre mis nalgas hasta que se pierde por completo, lo dejo salir y entrar hasta que me siento en la necesidad de más.</p><p>Tras el movimiento de tres dedos, estoy listo para subir de nivel. Tomo el indecente consolador que compré. Es brutalmente grande y lo exhibo para la cámara riendo. Me encantaría ver su cara en este momento. ¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Horrorizado? ¿Deseoso de que su miembro fuese este consolador por lo que haría en los instantes siguientes con él?</p><p>Lo humecto y procedo a introducirlo en mí, poco a poco. Entierro la cara en los cojines del sillón, jadeando, luego miro directo a la cámara. Cuando siento que ya ha alcanzado suficiente profundidad y mi propia entrada se resiste a dejarlo filtrarse más, lo enciendo.</p><p>—Ah, vibra más de lo que pensé —me quejo sorprendido. Lo muevo y mi cuerpo se sacude en consecuencia, pero no estoy en una posición cómoda. Lo retiro soltando un sonido necesitado y manoteo para alcanzar un cojín. Vuelvo a ponerme boca arriba y lo coloco justo bajo la parte baja de mi espalda, entonces lo dejó ingresar en mí otra vez y por puro instinto, termino recostado de lado. En lo mejor del ritmo que alcanzo, mis ojos buscan la computadora y ya no quito mi vista de allí.</p><p>—Sí, así —disfruto jadeando fuerte—. ¡Este deberías ser tú!</p><p>Lo último lo grito con desesperación. Llevo mi mano libre a mi erección, ya enhiesta y goteando. Deslizo mi mano por ella, agitado, y mis ojos se cierran contra mi voluntad.</p><p>—Heero —gimo con deseo. Las ensoñaciones han sometido la realidad en mi mente. Es el empuje de su cuerpo el que me mueve, es su pene el que abre mi carne. Es su mano la que me tiene a punto de estallar—. Mm… sí, Heero, sigue así.</p><p>Su nombre es poderoso en mis labios y me lleva a la locura. Termino desfallecido en el sillón tras un orgasmo deslumbrante. Vuelvo a mirar fijamente la cámara, la luz sigue encendida. Es la prueba irrefutable de que continúo siendo observado y eso me llena de satisfacción. Jamás me deja solo y sigo jadeando agitado hasta que mi respiración se calma.</p><p>Ya es hora de bajar el telón, me incorporo y le cierro un ojo. Espero que le haya gustado, aunque me siento bastante confiado de que es así. Me despido con un gesto vago y bañado en sudor voy por otra ducha, esta vez la definitiva. Cuando regreso, la luz ya está apagada.</p><p>No tengo idea de quién me observa. Tengo una teoría, sí, pero es tan descabellada que solo me permito recordarla mientras la pasión me hace hervir la sangre, casi siempre cuando me exhibo en el sillón. Es lo único que puedo evocar para que mi cuerpo se desate así.</p><p>La primera vez que me toqué frente a la pantalla fue por venganza. Le robé esta computadora a Heero y ni siquiera se molestó en venir por ella. Ni este aparato ni yo le interesábamos en lo más mínimo como para hacer ese esfuerzo.</p><p>Todo ocurrió luego de que él destruyese la nave libra, los cinco pilotos terminamos reunidos en el mismo lugar como si fuésemos a celebrar el fin de la guerra. No era ese nuestro propósito, pero terminé por hacer precisamente eso con Quatre y Trowa en un brindis de copas vacías sin alcohol.</p><p>Trowa no había tardado en marcharse, apurado por ver si la caravana de circo al que pertenecía seguía sin daños. Wufei desapareció sin decirle nada a nadie y de forma inesperada, los únicos que quedamos allí eran Quatre, quien se recuperaba de su lesión provocada por Dorothy, y Heero, quien tecleaba en una computadora todo el tiempo, ignorando mi presencia, aunque le hablase una y otra vez.</p><p>La guerra había acabado, todos tendríamos que buscar nuevos caminos. ¿Por qué él no podía darme un momento de su tiempo para hablar de eso? Quería preguntarle qué iba a hacer luego, a dónde se dirigiría porque yo no sabía qué quería hacer. Todas mis ideas de futuro acababan con la guerra, la misma en que pensé que iba a morir. No hubo nociones de mañana en mí hasta ese instante y me sentí perdido.</p><p>Pero, a pesar de la cercanía que creí habíamos ganado durante la batalla, él no me dio espacio para escuchar su opinión. Cada vez que lo intenté me calló con un amable "por favor, haz silencio", de modo que fue obvio para mí que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo que también decidí partir. Me despedí de Quatre y cuando fui a hacerlo de Heero, solo encontré la computadora prendida junto al Zero.</p><p>No lo pensé demasiado en ese instante, simplemente la tomé y me largué en mi Deathscythe como castigo por todos los momentos en que fui ignorado.</p><p>Una semana después me reuní con Quatre y Trowa para destruir nuestros gundam. Quatre me dijo en esa ocasión que había intentado contactar con Heero y Wufei, pero que ninguno de los dos había respondido.</p><p>Por días, semanas, meses, había esperado que Heero apareciera para recuperar su preciada computadora, pero eso jamás sucedió. Y no porque me escondiera o algo así, era de conocimiento público que mi primer paradero fue con Hilde, ayudándole a instalar su negocio de chatarra espacial.</p><p>Podría haber llegado a mí fácilmente. No puedo mentir y decir que no me decepcionó bastante no poder robarle unas horas de su ocupado tiempo, ni siquiera para que me regañara por interrumpir su tan importante trabajo y llevarme el objeto que creí que le era casi tan valioso como el Zero.</p><p>Cuando fue claro para mí que no vendría jamás, hice lo impensado, el pecado capital máximo que se podría cometer con ese sujeto: quebré las defensas de su sistema e hice mía su computadora.</p><p>Así me enteré de lo que tanto hacía ese día, cuando no me dirigió palabra alguna más que para pedirme que no le interrumpiera. Heero buscaba una ubicación segura para Relena y coordinaba con Noin para que la princesa pudiera regresar sana y salva a la tierra. Nada de eso me sorprendió, pero tampoco me pareció tan vital como para no poder hablarme por cinco minutos.</p><p>Seis meses después de mi despreciado hurto y cuando ya había dejado a Hilde para buscar mi propio camino, la luz se encendió por primera vez. Mi reacción instantánea fue asumir que era él y lo insulté hasta el cansancio, reclamándole porque me llegué a sentir importante trabajando a su lado y luego, al ya no serle más útil, sin dudarlo me hizo a un lado. Le reclamé por eso, por no darme tiempo de nada la última vez que nos vimos y más, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme, pero al menos podía leerme los labios, ¿no?</p><p>Al siguiente día, la luz regresó y fue en ese instante cuando se me ocurrió. Quizás coincidió con el momento en que procesé por qué quería tanto llamar su atención entonces: Heero me gustaba. Lo había hecho desde que lo conocí, pero el ritmo de la batalla no me había dado respiro como para avanzar en esa dirección.</p><p>No es como que terminado el conflicto armado me hubiera dado espacio para decírselo y averiguar si tenía algún futuro a su lado. "Duo, haz silencio, por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer" fue el máximo de palabras que logré sacarle en aquella nave.</p><p>Idiota inalcanzable, pensé, abriéndome el pantalón. Y me toqué con tanta desesperación que me sorprendió haber podido contener todo ese deseo hasta que la guerra acabase.</p><p>Eventualmente, cuando la luz siguió encendiéndose de forma diaria, descarté por completo que se tratase de Heero. Él jamás perdió un segundo de su tiempo conmigo ni con nada inútil, menos lo haría observándome de esa forma tan ridícula.</p><p>Doy la milésima vuelta por el living, rodeando el sillón una y otra vez, hasta que termino por detenerme y suspirar. Me siento muy traicionado. La única entretención que había mantenido con vida mi espíritu se había ido. La luz no se encendía desde hace días y parecía que no iba a hacerlo más. Él ya no miraba. Quien quiera que fuera, mi única compañía fantasma me había abandonado.</p><p>¿Qué había hecho mal? No todos los días hice lo mismo. Mi show sexual variaba en intensidad, algunas veces solo le bailaba desnudo, otras me tocaba como la primera vez —muy cerca de la cámara— y no menos seguido, le daba el número mayor al torturarme en el sillón hasta correrme salvajemente. Alternaba para no aburrirlo, así había conseguido mantener su atención.</p><p>Lo hice siempre de tal modo que quien me observaba no pudiera saber con qué se iba a encontrar al conectarse porque ni yo mismo tenía un patrón claro. En mi aburrida jornada de trabajo, donde no necesitaba ni un cuarto de mi real talento en informática, me dedicaba a maquinar posibilidades nuevas o variaciones de lo que ya había hecho. Así fueron entrando y saliendo de escena distintos juguetes y disfraces. Hacía lo que me nacía desde el profundo deseo no resuelto por cierto sujeto de ojos azules, tan frío como un iceberg, que me dejó marcado con su indiferencia desde hace muchos años atrás.</p><p>Por lo menos, a mi fiel observador parecían gustarle mis juegos, hasta ahora.</p><p>¿Qué había cambiado eso? ¿El dildo extragrande que había comprado fue demasiado? ¿En qué se diferenciaba con todo lo que había hecho antes? Hasta con bolas tailandesas me había trabajado algunas veces para dilatarme. Y le había bailado desnudo tantas veces y de tal forma, que me volví un experto en el movimiento del "helicóptero", aunque no era lo único con que variaba mis actividades. A veces nada más hacía actividades normales como leer, comer, hacer aseo, aunque por completo desnudo.</p><p>A veces, cuando lograba imaginarme a Heero tan vívidamente, no necesitaba nada de eso. Bastaba cerrar los ojos y recordarlo en cualquier momento de la guerra que habíamos librado juntos. Su estúpido apego a las calzas de lycra y musculosas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación ayudaban suficiente. Una vez le pregunté por qué se vestía así. "Comodidad", me había respondido, como si la practicidad de su atuendo valiera sacrificar todo estilo de moda.</p><p>Por la remota posibilidad de que fuera él, me exponía de una forma ridícula. Me excito hasta lo imposible solo con la posibilidad de que sea Heero, pero es mucho más probable que ya existan varios de mis videos dando vuelta por internet a un alto valor. Por lo buenos, gratis no podían ser, claro.</p><p>Pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad. La luz que se encendía todos los días para acompañarme en mis incursiones calientes, ya no lo hacía. En el largo año y medio que pasó desde aquella primera vez, uno que otro día había fallado en aparecer, pero siempre regresaba a la tarde siguiente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que decidió no volver a verme?</p><p>Si era así, ¿qué haría yo? De solo pensarlo me agobio. Llevo 72 horas por mi cuenta y ya me siento desesperado. No tengo a dónde ir ni qué más hacer. Lo que necesitaba había muerto en la guerra, lo que necesitaba ya no existía. Esa adrenalina salvaje era historia y pronto tendría que resolver esa necesidad, quizás partir a algún lugar, encontrar mi destino, donde encajara y me sintiera vivo. Si es que era posible…</p><p>Comienzo a sentirme como un león enjaulado, por lo que tomo las llaves y billetera de la mesa de centro y planeo salir de aquí como si fuese un torbellino, moviéndome casi a la carrera. Necesito escapar de este espacio reducido, sentir el viento en la cara, pero todas mis pretensiones de distraerme corriendo se congelan en un instante.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta, el sujeto que está parado al otro lado no es otro que Heero Yuy, mi antiguo compañero de guerra, el rey de mis ensoñaciones calientes, al que me gustaba imaginar al otro lado de esa pantalla siendo castigado por la visión de lo que me hacía a mí mismo.</p><p>Nada más verlo abro mucho los ojos e inclino la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, como si hubiese recibido un golpe. La cara me arde por alguna razón misteriosa mientras sigo con la boca abierta en una expresión de total sorpresa.</p><p>¿Es esta una alucinación de mi cerebro descarriado? ¿Tanto correrme en su nombre me ha derretido las neuronas? El rostro imperturbable que me mira con tranquila seriedad se ve tan real que remueve en mí recuerdos del pasado.</p><p>Sacudo la cabeza para despertar, pero sí, no es mi imaginación, Heero está ahí, cargando un par de bolsas y una mochila al hombro.</p><p>Debo descongelarme y con mucho esfuerzo consigo enderezarme.</p><p>—Heero —digo sonriendo con la puerta aún en la mano.</p><p>—Duo —escucho como respuesta. Su voz profunda hace que se me ericen los pelos de la nuca y aunque su tono es apremiante, eso es todo lo que puedo reaccionar. Sigo mirando su hermoso rostro de bastardo inabordable por otro largo instante, todavía sin creer del todo que esté ahí.</p><p>De pronto siento una mano de hierro en mi hombro que me empuja firme hacia el interior.</p><p>—Reacciona —ordena. Definitivamente la paciencia con la que me observaba se hizo humo, aunque sus ojos azules muestran cierta diversión. ¿Se está riendo de mí?</p><p>—Ehh, sí, claro, pasa —ofrezco en un balbuceo. Ni cuando el sistema de gravedad de los mobile suit fallaba me sentí con el cerebro tan revuelto como ahora. Mi invitación no tiene ningún sentido porque él ya está dentro, colgando las bolsas y su mochila en el perchero de la entrada.</p><p>Enseguida se gira hacia mí y cierra la puerta. No puedo dejar de mirarlo y lo reviso de arriba a abajo con descaro. No ha cambiado nada de cómo lo recordaba, sigue igual de atractivo. Su vestimenta es lo único distinto —gracias a dios recapacitó en su estilo—, lleva una camisa azul que intensifica el color de sus ojos, unos pantalones negros formales y zapatos del mismo color.</p><p>Lo tengo justo al frente y comienzo a preguntarme qué diablos hace Heero aquí.</p><p>—¿Seguirás con la boca abierta? —ataca sin piedad. Sus ojos azules taladran los míos cuando nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar.</p><p>—No sé qué decirte —confieso y me largo a reír. Me siento estúpido al reconocerlo, pero es la verdad.</p><p>—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?</p><p>Niego con la cabeza. Esa es fácil. Saber la respuesta me permite despertar del hechizo de su inesperada presencia.</p><p>—Sé por qué estás aquí —le digo recuperando mi habitual seguridad—. Quizás debiese decir que lamento habértela robado, pero no sería sincero, así que mejor saltémonos esa parte —sugiero sin vergüenza caminando hacia el sillón largo, me siento en él—. De todas formas, allí la encuentras.</p><p>Le apunto la computadora y vigilo a Heero de refilón. Por eso sé que está mirando mi espalda y por un instante que se me hace eterno, no se mueve de su lugar. Estoy seguro de que tomará lo que es suyo y se largará al instante, al menos así imaginé siempre este momento. Estaba emocionalmente preparado para eso. En cambio, contra mis predicciones, lo veo caminar en mi dirección con un exceso de determinación en su mirada que me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Acaso piensa golpearme?</p><p>Por suerte, no es así y Heero se limita a tomar asiento a mi lado. Siento como, a pesar del calor que la agitación por su inesperada visita ha detonado, me congelo bajo esa concienzuda mirada; la evito a toda costa desviando la vista hacia la computadora, pero no se me pasa por alto que algo quiere preguntarme, soy capaz de preverlo antes de que hablara.</p><p>—Dispara ya —digo ansioso. A pesar de que estoy seguro de que es una improbable situación, una parte de mí teme que quien me ha estado mirando a través de esa cámara fuera él. Rápidamente hice cuentas del viaje entre el Reino de Sanc hasta aquí, ya que sabía que Heero era parte de la protección personal de Relena: ¿19 horas si se tomaba el vuelo sin escalas? 24 si considera transbordos, 27 si contaba el tiempo para abordar. 30, concluyo, con cierta preparación previa. Y 72 horas llevaba sin aparecer la maldita luz. Las cuentas no dan.</p><p>—¿Qué esperabas al llevártela? —le escucho cuestionar, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. No me sorprende que vaya directo al grano, aunque de inmediato me siento aliviado de que no se cumplieran mis temores. Lo sabía, era imposible que fuese Heero.</p><p>Su pregunta respondía a una curiosidad lógica ante tal robo, supuse, aunque llega dos años tarde.</p><p>—¿Debía tener algún propósito? —devuelvo una movida clásica de interrogatorios de guerra, dar una pregunta en vez de una respuesta directa.</p><p>¿Qué si había tenido un propósito? Claro que había tenido uno, pero no era tan fácil decir: "Me gustabas mucho, idiota y te la robé para tener un tiempo a solas contigo para ver si tenía la posibilidad de meterme en tus pantalones, pero ni te apareciste y ya qué, me las he arreglado por mi cuenta".</p><p>Esa era la respuesta honesta y mientras la pienso, noto que Heero me observa con mayor detención, logrando hacerme sentir incómodo bajo esa agresiva inspección, lo que solo podía significar que aún espera mi respuesta.</p><p>—No sé lo que piensas al respecto —comento fingiendo una tranquilidad que estoy lejos de sentir—. La tomé para gastarte una broma e iba a entregártela cuando destruyésemos los gundam juntos, como era el plan de Quatre, pero no apareciste. Ni siquiera me había entrometido en ella para ese entonces —bromeo en lo último para deshacer mi propia tensión.</p><p>Heero le dirige una mirada a la computadora encendida sobre el escritorio y luego a mí.</p><p>—Por lo que veo, eso no ha seguido así.</p><p>Eso me hace soltar una breve carcajada y aunque había insistido en mantener mi mirada lejos de la suya, la enfrento directo al decir con humor:</p><p>—¿Qué esperabas? No puedo aguantar la curiosidad tanto tiempo.</p><p>—La usas —afirma serio—, pero no es tuya.</p><p>—Oye, esperé seis meses que vinieras a buscarla. Cuando no lo hiciste, asumí que no te importaba y que ya era mía.</p><p>—¿Esperabas que viniera?</p><p>Parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder. Algo en su tono consigue que se me comprima el estómago.</p><p>—Siempre pensé que podrías venir por ella.</p><p>—No es lo que estoy preguntando.</p><p>—Vas a tener que explicarte mejor —indico, fingiendo que mi cabeza no está en caos. Quizás por lo que alcancé a conocerlo en la guerra, pero casi podía escucharlo decir "¿La tomaste para hacerme venir?". Me doy cuenta de que me encuentro a un paso de ser forzado a hablar de ello, de mi íntimo secreto: los sentimientos de los que no había logrado librarme ni siquiera con la distancia.</p><p>Y quizás como yo lo estoy leyendo ahora, él está haciendo lo mismo conmigo. ¿Sería obvia mi incomodidad ante su pregunta no dicha? Está flotando en el aire, quitándome un poco la respiración. Quizás por eso parece arrepentirse y no termina de arrinconarme.</p><p>Le sonrío agradecido.</p><p>—¿Piensas irte pronto? —pregunto para cambiar de tema antes de que se arrepienta y me condene a la honestidad extrema.</p><p>—Me iré mañana.</p><p>Decepción pura y dura es lo que me embarga. ¿Por qué me siento así? Si siempre pensé que el día que viniera por la computadora, no me daría más de cinco minutos de su tiempo: lo que tardara en tomarla e irse. En cambio, está aquí tranquilo, sentado en mi compañía sin prisa por marcharse… hasta el día siguiente.</p><p>—Espera un momento —digo de pronto al procesar sus palabras—, ¿quieres quedarte aquí?</p><p>Un asentimiento vuelve a provocar que aflore mi sonrisa. Va a darme más de cinco minutos de su compañía, va a darme largas, largas horas.</p><p>—Tienes suerte de que haya comprado este sillón tan cómodo —digo feliz dándole un par de palmadas al cojín que tengo a mi lado.</p><p>Algo en la mirada de Heero cambia de pronto.</p><p>—No podría dormir aquí —sentencia.</p><p>—Está bien —acepto divertido—, puedo cederte mi cama.</p><p>—No después de todo lo que te he visto hacer aquí.</p><p>BOOM. Eso hace mi cabeza. Con espanto enfrento la verdad:</p><p>Era Heero.</p><p>ERA HEERO.</p><p>—Así que eras tú quien me observaba por la cámara —digo anonado apuntando la computadora.</p><p>—Es mía, ¿quién más podía ser?</p><p>Me echo a reír de forma histérica. Y aun así me siento eufórico, que fuera él era vivir el escenario que creí imposible. ¿Heero Yuy perdiendo su tiempo mirando porno? ¿Y precisamente conmigo? Pero si seguía viendo era porque le gustaba, ¿no?</p><p>—Debí pensarlo de esa manera —admito medio ahogado y sigo riendo hasta que acabo con su paciencia. Heero se mueve hacia mí derribándome en el sillón.</p><p>—Esto se acaba de poner muy raro —digo con una risa sofocada por su peso—, pero ahora comprendo tus intenciones inmediatas.</p><p>—Siempre has sido lento —escucho en mi oído. La ofensa me hace ampliar la sonrisa. El rostro de Heero se entierra en mi cuello, provocando un estremecimiento que me recorre de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—Esto no pasó nunca por mi mente —susurro—. ¿Por la tuya sí?</p><p>—Caminabas desnudo por todas partes —ataca Heero, tomándome desprevenido. Creo que malentendió mis palabras, yo me refería a que jamás lo imaginé viniendo por mí, no por la computadora.</p><p>—¡Es mi departamento y vivo solo! —me defiendo sin poder evitarlo, obviando explicarme.</p><p>Heero levanta su torso para verme desde arriba.</p><p>—Has bailado desnudo frente a mí. Cientos de veces.</p><p>—¡No sabía quién me observaba!</p><p>Heero recarga su peso entre mis piernas. Lo siento duro presionado a mi miembro en igual condición. Nunca, nunca me ha pasado esto tan rápido.</p><p>—Sí lo sabías —afirma con intensidad—. Te masturbabas frente a mí...</p><p>—Sí, pero no sabía que eras tú —insisto.</p><p>—…diciendo mi nombre —completa.</p><p>—Debes haber leído mal mis labios —molesto acalorado—. Quizás decía el nombre de alguien más.</p><p>—Idiota —murmura, pero no hay agresividad en su voz, casi diría que es con afecto—. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que, si podía activar la cámara, también podía hacer lo mismo con el sonido?</p><p>—¡Me estabas escuchando! —casi grito. Oh, mierda, eso significa que Heero sabía mucho más de lo que me hacía sentir cómodo. Es más, de seguro sabía todo.</p><p>Heero corta el hilo de mis pensamientos con una tentativa embestida.</p><p>—¿De verdad dirás que no habías pensado en esto? —desafía.</p><p>—Claro que sí —admito porque no tenía sentido negarlo—, malentendiste lo que quise de... —Me interrumpo al sentir su mano colándose en mi pantalón. Me sacudo más fuerte, afirmándome de sus hombros. Heero apoya su frente contra la mía mientras masajea mi pene endurecido. Suelto un gemido apagado sin poder evitarlo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me bese ya.</p><p>—¿No vas a mostrarme algo de ello?</p><p>La inesperada pregunta me hace abrir los ojos.</p><p>—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres verme hacer algo… de eso?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Trago saliva ante la respuesta tan rotunda. No hubo ni un ápice de duda en su voz.</p><p>—¿Ahora? —lloriqueo porque no quiero que su mano se detenga, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Heero asiente, quita su mano para mi completa decepción y se va a sentar a la silla del computador. Entonces gira completamente sobre las ruedas para quedar con visión directa hacia el sillón.</p><p>Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, es como un "finge que sigo al otro lado de la pantalla". ¿Eso significa que Heero quería solo mirar hasta que acabara por mi cuenta? ¿O que luego pensaba… unírseme? Ahh, me gusta más la segunda opción, pero está claro que tengo que avanzar para averiguar qué pretendía.</p><p>Me incorporo sintiéndome injustamente torturado. Lo que me pedía iba en contra de todo lo que necesito justo en este instante: tenerlo encima, sus manos en mi cuerpo. Además, no me gusta nada no saber cómo iba a acabar. Pero había sido un soldado, nunca había temido dar un salto al vacío y no empezaría ahora.</p><p>—Claro, ¿por qué no? —digo en voz alta, más para mí mismo que para Heero. Ya no tengo nada que esconder y siempre tuve curiosidad por ver las reacciones de quien estaba al otro lado de la pantalla. Esta es la oportunidad para descubrirlas y decido darlo todo en este juego perverso.</p><p>Nunca, ni en mis más alocadas ensoñaciones, imaginé alguna vez que iba a estar aquí ahora, parado ante Heero dispuesto a mostrarme por completo.</p><p>—¿Quieres algo en especial? —pregunto, porque no sé por dónde comenzar o qué hacer. Mi repertorio es variado y extenso.</p><p>—No lo sabes.</p><p>—Cierto, estamos fingiendo que no estás aquí. —Se me había olvidado eso—. Pero dame solo una sugerencia, estoy en blanco.</p><p>—Lo de la última vez está bien.</p><p>La intensidad de su mirada al decirlo es inquietante. ¿Tanto le gustó? ¿Eso fue lo que lo hizo venir después de año y medio observándome?</p><p>—Eso tendrás —acepto sonriendo y enfilo a la habitación. Saco del cajón de la mesita de noche el armamento pesado, es decir, el consolador gigante y un anillo vibrador que se coloca en el pene que no llegué a probar en esa ocasión. Llevo también el lubricante y nada más, porque eso es lo que usé la última vez.</p><p>Al volver a la sala, dejo todo sobre la mesita de noche. Sé exactamente qué hice en esa ocasión, porque la rememoré mil veces en mi cabeza buscando la razón que le había hecho no conectarse otra vez.</p><p>Me quedo de pie allí entre el sillón y la mesa de centro. Respiro profundo y empiezo a pasar mis manos por sobre la ropa, removiéndola, pero sin quitarla hasta que me recorro por completo. Mi erección ha bajado desde que él se apartó de mí, así que estoy casi en igualdad de condiciones que la vez que intento recrear.</p><p>Comienzo a quitar mi ropa sin prisa, primero la parte de arriba, luego me abro el pantalón, sin perder un segundo de mirarlo. Heero luce tranquilo. Está bien, no he hecho nada impresionante aún.</p><p>Quito el pantalón, la ropa interior y los calcetines —entre mis movimientos caen las llaves y la billetera—, pero no me detengo. Abro los brazos, extendiéndolos como si fueran alas y doy una vuelta completa, exhibiéndome, para que vea en vivo y en directo todo lo que puedo ofrecer. Todo lo que se perdió descubrir con sus propias manos minutos atrás.</p><p>Acostarme en el sillón incendia un poco mi seguridad. Mi cuerpo recuerda de forma intuitiva el placer que me he dado en ese lugar, pero sacudo mi propia necesidad de apresurarme. No lo quiere de esa forma y yo pienso cumplir lo prometido.</p><p>Aunque nada me impedirá torturarlo de vuelta. Lo haré lamentar no haber seguido cuando metió su mano en mi pantalón. Cierro los ojos y como siempre, ya no son mis manos las que acarician mi cara, mi cuello y bajan por mi pecho, son las suyas. Muerdo mi labio inferior al tiempo que las paseo por mi abdomen y me doy el gusto de no esquivar mi miembro, le doy un par de caricias firmes, urgentes.</p><p>Sin abrir los ojos, me pongo boca abajo y levanto mis glúteos. Sé que están de buen ver e inicio el balanceo de atrás hacia adelante, como si él estuviese embistiéndome.</p><p>Abro los ojos para tomar el lubricante de la mesa. La posición de Heero ha cambiado, luce más tenso y sus manos están rojas de apretar los brazos de la silla. ¿Se está resistiendo a venir? No se la haré fácil. Llevo tres de mis dedos a mi boca y los lamo como si fuesen una paleta de dulce, luego los succiono como lo haría con él si me diese oportunidad. Eso se lo transmito con mi mirada, estoy seguro.</p><p>Quito la tapa del lubricante y humecto los mismos dedos. No tardo en filtrar el anular en mi entrada, seguido de los otros dos, preparándome para lo que viene. Ya quisiera que no fuese este consolador, pero es la escena que viene en este show. Me hago con el dildo, lo lubrico y lo introduzco en mí sin ceremonias.</p><p>Hice todo eso sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos siguen ávidos mis movimientos y su boca se ha entreabierto. Es la imagen pura del deseo contenido. ¿Habría puesto esa expresión cuando lo hice aquella vez?</p><p>—Ahh… — se me escapa un jadeo ahogado cuando lo empujo todo lo puedo en mi interior, venciendo la resistencia natural. Sacudo la cabeza, estoy luchando con la necesidad de enterrar mi cara en el sillón. No quiero dejar de verlo, no quiero perderme ni una sola de sus expresiones.</p><p>Encender el consolador y sentir toda esa vibración me deja sin aire. No sé si estoy más sensible, más excitado o qué, pero mi cuerpo se sacude por completo y mi erección se eleva otra vez ante el ritmo de ingresarlo y sacarlo de mí.</p><p>No es suficiente, no es lo que quiero. Esto que estamos haciendo es más potente que en mis escarceos solitarios. Su mirada oscurecida me está quemando la piel. Y como si no fuese suficiente tortura la posición en que estoy, teniendo al sujeto que deseo a unos pasos, él se abre el pantalón y comienza a tocarse.</p><p>—Heero —llamo con deseo y muevo más rápido el consolador, pero ni así llego a lo que ansío. Verlo acariciándose tampoco ayuda a aplacar mi necesidad. Aguanto unos minutos más, quizás cinco, pero se me hacen eternos.</p><p>—No seas desgraciado —suplico al fin, sin resistir más—, ven a aquí.</p><p>Como si fuese todo lo que necesitaba para moverse, Heero se pone de pie y avanza hacia a mí. Retira el consolador y se posiciona detrás de mí, pero no lo reemplaza, se limita a refregar su erección entre mis glúteos, los que aprieta con ganas.</p><p>—Deja de jugar —exijo fuera de mis cabales mientras le escucho abrir el lubricante—. Hazlo.</p><p>Nuevamente obedece. Su cuerpo se acopla al mío, dejándome sentir otra vez el peso de su cuerpo mientras me penetra de una arremetida.</p><p>—Sí, sí —jadeo enloquecido.</p><p>Su boca muerde mi espalda como si quisiera arrancarme el pedazo. Duele, pero nada es superior al placer que comienzan a darme sus embestidas. ¿Cuántas veces imaginé esto? Y la realidad supera con creces la ficción. El peso de su cuerpo es real, caliente y firme. Los vibradores y objetos extraños no se sentían ni la mitad de bien de lo que siente su pene en mi interior, abriéndose paso, retrocediendo y atacando otra vez.</p><p>Y con todo lo increíble que es, falta algo. Nunca imaginé a Heero besándome, quizás porque el acto en sí mismo era demasiado cariñoso para esperarlo de este sujeto en apariencia siempre frío. Sin embargo, ahora que lo siento ardiendo tras de mí, lo quiero más que nada.</p><p>—¡No puedes hacerme esto sin besarme primero! —gimo acusador mirando por sobre mi hombro.</p><p>—¿No? —se burla. Su voz está más grave de lo usual y una sonrisa, pequeña y casi imperceptible, se deja ver en sus labios.</p><p>—¡No! —casi lloro cuando trato de alcanzar su boca con la mía y él me esquiva, mordiéndome el cuello tras la nuca.</p><p>—Ahhg —me quejo frustrado y entierro la cara en el sillón, porque enseguida sus manos se aferran a mis caderas y sus embates comienzan a ser más implacables, firmes y perversos. Me está enloqueciendo, pero no estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que quiero.</p><p>Trato de zafarme y él no me lo permite.</p><p>—Bésame —gruño jadeando, pero él no acata mis exigencias. En cambio, su mano derecha agarra firme mi erección—. Nonono, no quiero correrme tan rápido —suplico.</p><p>—Tenemos toda la noche, Duo.</p><p>Su voz suena divertida y prometedora mientras me da la certeza de más. Basta para convencerme. ¿Quién diría que soy tan fácil? Pero nada me importa ahora, estoy en llamas.</p><p>—Heero —gimo con deseo—. Heero, Heero.</p><p>Ya no había espacio para ensoñaciones en mi mente. Es el empuje de su cuerpo el que me mueve de adelante hacia atrás y parece amenazar con partirme en dos, es su mano la que me tiene en un agarre tan firme, subiendo y bajando por mi erección, que me tiene a punto de estallar.</p><p>Sigo repitiendo su nombre, sabe bien en mis labios y escucho el mío contra mi oído. Su respiración caliente me quema, me incendia más y me lleva a correrme con tal intensidad que vi colores tras mis párpados. Llego a quedar mareado de placer.</p><p>La mano que me controla me saca hasta la última gota antes de volver a mi cadera. Me aprieta con tanto vigor que mis huesos duelen, la legendaria fuerza de Heero en todo su esplendor. Me doy el lujo de mirarlo de reojo y ver su expresión de ojos cerrados y boca abierta mientras me da una o dos estocadas más hasta correrse en mi interior. Su ir y venir comienza a ser más lento y termina por derrumbarse sobre mí.</p><p>Mi respiración está rota y la suya, igualmente agitada. Siento su pecho subir y bajar contra mi espalda y cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, descubro que también estoy siendo observado. Por alguna razón, eso me hace enrojecer tanto como me llena de satisfacción. Por suerte, me ha hecho arder a tal punto que no debe ni notarse en mi piel.</p><p>Se mueve de pronto y se recuesta a mi lado, pasando un brazo por bajo mi cuello y el otro por sobre mi cintura, evitando que caiga del estrecho sillón. Su gesto tiene algo de posesividad que me hace suspirar.</p><p>Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del contacto apretado de su cuerpo. Eso hasta que mi cerebro vuelve a lo mismo, a lo increíble que Heero fuese mi compañía diaria tras la pantalla.</p><p>—Así que eras tú cuando bailaba desnudo, cuando balanceaba mi trasero, cuando me tocaba… en todas esas posiciones y más.</p><p>Heero asiente contra mi sien.</p><p>—Y SEGUÍAS VIENDO —acuso con énfasis mirándolo a la cara. Los ojos de Heero chispean en diversión.</p><p>—¿No era para mí?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿No? —repite.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no tenía idea de quién me miraba. Me tocaba pensando en ti, deseando que fueras tú —hice énfasis en esa última palabra—, pero creí que podía ser cualquier persona que hubieses contactado durante la guerra y tuviera los datos de tu computadora. No sé, ¿alguno de los otros chicos? Entre nosotros, Wufei a veces se quedaba mirándome muy fijo.</p><p>Eso lo hace sonreír.</p><p>—No te emociones, solo te pareces a su esposa —dice con burla.</p><p>—¿Wufei tiene una esposa?</p><p>—Tenía —corrige—. Murió mucho antes que la guerra final comenzara.</p><p>—Oh, no tenía idea —digo conmovido—. Y yo creyendo que en cualquier momento me saltaba encima —bromeo a pesar—. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?</p><p>—Lo investigué.</p><p>Oh, eso es nuevo para mí.</p><p>—¿A cada uno de nosotros?</p><p>—Sí, era vital para saber si podía confiar en ustedes.</p><p>Me echo a reír con ganas.</p><p>—Yo confié en ti viendo tus acciones.</p><p>—Podría haber sido un espía de Oz —contraria.</p><p>—Repito, me guíe por tus acciones —insisto sin ceder a su lógica—. A la primera señal de traición, estaba dispuesto a darte un tiro.</p><p>La sonrisa vuelve a su rostro. Me encanta cuando lo hace, sentía lo mismo cuando durante la guerra tuve la ocasión de atisbar una de aquellas. Siempre fugaces, siempre sinceras. A veces burlescas.</p><p>—Me diste dos sin ser un espía —acusa.</p><p>—Te di dos por maltratar a una chica —me rio, recordando el momento en que lo conocí—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Relena? Sigues trabajando para ella, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Uhmm —murmuro desanimado al recordar que se irá mañana—. ¿Por eso estás tan apurado por volver?</p><p>—Todavía no termino.</p><p>Parpadeo sin entender.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—De preparar un equipo eficiente que la proteja de forma permanente.</p><p>—¿Eso has estado haciendo? —pregunto sorprendido. Siempre creí que él se quedaría como su guardaespaldas toda la vida.</p><p>—Sí, estimo que en un año más acabaré. Seis meses si me ayudas.</p><p>Mi boca se abre grande de sorpresa. ¿Heero me está invitando a trabajar con él? No puede ser posible.</p><p>—¿Vendrás conmigo? Será solo hasta cumplir el objetivo —asegura confiado—. Luego deberemos buscar dónde queremos vivir y cómo.</p><p>Sus palabras confirman que es precisamente eso lo que está haciendo.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —pregunto, aunque lo que me faltó valentía para decir es "¿por qué quieres llevarme contigo?"</p><p>Se queda en silencio un instante, parece buscar las palabras adecuadas.</p><p>—Tenías razón, no te di tiempo.</p><p>Enseguida supe que se refería a aquella primera vez en que la luz se encendió y le reclamé por no venir por la computadora ni haberme dado cinco minutos de su tiempo en aquella nave.</p><p>—No quiero postergarlo más —afirma, sin dejar de mirarme directo a los ojos—. Te hice callar entonces porque proteger a Relena era el paso lógico siguiente, no involucrarme en una relación contigo.</p><p>—¿Eso pensabas ese día? —cuestiono asombrado—. Espera, ¿también te gustaba?</p><p>Heero confirma mi pregunta con un asentimiento que hizo que mi estómago diera una dolorosa voltereta.</p><p>—No me di cuenta de que vendrían tiempos distintos —confiesa—, que podría hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Vine a corregir ese error.</p><p>No sé qué decir.</p><p>—No tienes que responder de inmediato —me tranquiliza—. Puedes contestarme mañana.</p><p>Me echo a reír por sus plazos imposibles. Prefiero molestarlo que responder.</p><p>—Quieres llevarme contigo para que te haga más shows en vivo y en directo, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿No? —el tono inseguro, casi de pregunta, lo delata de inmediato—. También —corrige luego.</p><p>Me gusta el rumbo que está tomando nuestra conversación. Me gusta mucho.</p><p>—¿Cuántas veces imaginaste esto? —apunto a nuestros cuerpos pegados, aunque el suyo sigue con demasiada ropa para mi gusto.</p><p>—540 veces para ser exacto —responde sin dudar—. Es la cantidad de días que te miré.</p><p>Su precisión me da risa. Yo no conté, pero de seguro eran más que él. Él obtenía algo de mí a través de la pantalla, en cambio yo solo tenía la frustración que me generaba su ausencia. Muchas veces en mi cama, alejado de la pantalla, volvía a imaginarlo haciéndose con mi cuerpo. Para mí, había sido una tortura de nunca acabar, de deseos de cosas imposibles que no iban a suceder.</p><p>—Si querías esto, debiste venir mucho antes, ¿no crees?</p><p>—No sabía si... —calla de improviso.</p><p>—¿Iba a querer ir contigo? —adivino y él asiente de inmediato—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir ahora?</p><p>—Aún no termino de convencerte —afirma Heero. Entonces lame la base de mi cuello y se mueve para quedar sobre mí.</p><p>Me estremezco con el húmedo contacto, pero por sobre todo por tenerlo tan cerca. Su cara está a escasos centímetros de la mía, sería tan fácil besarlo…</p><p>Pero Heero tiene otros planes. Ahora se da el tiempo de recorrerme por completo con la boca. Besa, lame, succiona. Hace mi cabeza girar mientras me revuelvo sacudido, presa de cosquillas y corrientes de placer.</p><p>Luego todo se intensifica. Solo puedo comenzar a soltar una larga sucesión de jadeos y gemidos cuando de pronto baja en picada y me toma en su boca.</p><p>Retrocedo sorprendido, sofocado y esa boca me siguió hasta tragarme entero, hasta la mismísima base.</p><p>—Rayos —murmuro, apoyando los codos en el sillón para mirarlo. La visión de Heero haciéndome esa profunda felación, es brutal y casi me voy en su boca. Lo único que evita que eso suceda, fue que mordí mi mano para controlar el placer con dolor.</p><p>El sillón empieza a parecerme demasiado pequeño para sufrir tan tremenda tortura.</p><p>—Tengo una cama, ¿sabes? —sugiero jadeando profusamente.</p><p>—No, te quiero aquí.</p><p>La carcajada ruge desde mi garganta. La sinceridad aplastante de Heero basta para querer darle el gusto y seguirle la corriente en lo que sea que quiera hacerme.</p><p>Pero todavía había algo que deseaba saber.</p><p>—¿Te tocabas pensando en mí?</p><p>Heero suelta un sonido ronco al llegar a mi altura.</p><p>—No —dice en una obvia mentira, antes que su boca de con la mía. Por fin tenía su lengua en mi boca, por fin sabía lo que era ser besado por Heero Yuy. Mis manos se aferran cada vez más a sus hombros en la medida que esa lengua me invade con mayor determinación, una y otra vez enredándose con la mía, robándome el oxígeno.</p><p>En un punto tengo que romper el contacto con un sonido sofocado. Todo me gira, por Dios, y estoy ardiendo todavía más que antes. La sangre me hierve en las venas. Imposible saber cuánto de ello es por mis sentimientos estallando y cuánto por el intenso sujeto que tengo encima quitándose por fin toda la ropa.</p><p>O eso intenta, porque tras abrirse su camisa, la sujeto resistiéndome a dejarla ir.</p><p>—Déjatela —suplico. El contraste de esa prenda azul con sus ojos es de infarto y puedo soportar solo tocar sus, recién a la vista, marcados pectorales.</p><p>Heero desecha mi capricho y se la quita con un gruñido, termina de patear su pantalón lejos y se deja caer contra mí. No alcanzo a reclamar, me arqueo de gusto ante el contacto de su cuerpo por primera vez desnudo sobre el mío en igualdad de condiciones. Vuelve a besarme, a hacerme jadear mientras toma nuestras erecciones y las acaricia juntas.</p><p>Eleva mis piernas con claras intenciones, pero no se la haré tan fácil esta vez. No olvido que me hizo sufrir por largo tiempo su ausencia y tuvo el descaro de aparecerse cuando le dio la jodida gana. ¡Aparte lanzó su motivadora camisa lejos, aunque le pedí lo contrario!</p><p>Con malicia me estiro hacia la mesa de centro y tomo el anillo vibrador. Se lo pongo, justo en el momento en que advertí que quería penetrarme otra vez. Heero ni siquiera reclama, parece decidido a que nada lo detenga hasta estar en mi interior. Gemimos juntos cuando logra llegar todo lo profundo que ese accesorio le permite, me besa con ganas y entonces lo enciendo.</p><p>La vibración lo hace gemir aún más fuerte. Cuando me da otra arremetida, cierro las piernas en torno a sus caderas y se me escapa un jadeo de sorpresa. La vibración del anillo ha quedado amoldado a mis testículos sensibles.</p><p>—Ah, no, déjame quitarlo —pido desesperado, pero Heero me sujeta ambas manos y las lleva sobre mi cabeza.</p><p>—Resiste —ordena con torturada intensidad. Lo que es gracioso porque es lo que él obviamente está haciendo: dominando esa intensidad vibratoria con su fiera fuerza de voluntad. Puedo leerlo en sus ojos. Yo era otra historia.</p><p>—Me voy a correr aún más rápido —lloriqueo, sin poder creer que caí en mi propia trampa—. No quiero, Heero, no quiero…</p><p>—Te haré correrte otra vez, más tarde —consuela. Por mi estúpida acción, esta vez iba a ser breve, pero no menos intenso porque su frente se mantuvo contra la mía ante cada brutal embestida. Su mirada es azul derretido, pura calidez y puedo ver su expresión cruzarse de placer cuando no aguanta más.</p><p>Su boca vuelve buscar la mía cuando se corre y me trago con gusto sus gemidos sofocados hasta que, todavía enredado con mi lengua, da unas últimas estocadas firmes.</p><p>—Eso fue increíble —jadeo.</p><p>—Quítame esta cosa —pide dejando ir mis manos.</p><p>—Sí, sí —le obedezco al instante y dejo caer el anillo al suelo. Entonces él se sostiene en sus fuertes brazos, separándose un poco más para mirar entre nuestros cuerpos. Sé lo que está comprobando y no me equivoco cuando su mirada se llena de satisfacción. Sí, me corrí cuando él lo hacía porque me arrastró por completo en su espiral de placer y la vibración también fue más de lo que pude soportar. Y sí, lo manché hasta el pecho en el proceso.</p><p>Sin importarle eso último, Heero baja otra vez y vuelve a besarme, más sosegadamente, disfrutando del contacto. Para mí es igual de intenso que la primera vez que probé su boca. Mi cabeza vuelve a girar y vuelvo a quedarme sin aire en tiempo récord.</p><p>Me veo obligado a correr la cara y la suya aterriza en mi cuello. Hemos quedado más agitados que en la ronda inicial y tardamos mucho más en normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Él no parece querer moverse de sobre mí y yo tengo dos cosas que me molestan: me ruge el estómago y ya tengo marcado el sillón en la espalda.</p><p>—Tengo hambre —comento bajito.</p><p>—Traje comida.</p><p>"Ah, siempre previsor", pienso recordando las bolsas que cargaba al llegar.</p><p>—Heero, no quiero dormir aquí —me quejo luego.</p><p>—No vamos a dormir.</p><p>—Bueno, pero no quiero "no dormir" aquí.</p><p>Bufa abiertamente decepcionado y se quita de mi interior. También se separa de mi cuerpo y se pone de pie, ofreciéndome una mano para hacer lo mismo.</p><p>—Auch —me quejo exagerando cuando me jala para quedar de pie—, me duele todo.</p><p>—¿No quieres seguir?</p><p>—No he dicho eso —contesto, fingiéndome espantado ante la idea. Heero sonríe satisfecho y me lleva hacia la habitación, pero no a la cama como yo quería, sino que me arrastra hasta el baño, directo a la ducha.</p><p>No que fuera una mala idea porque estamos sudorosos, manchados de semen y lubricante.</p><p>—Ay, no —finjo espantarme de nuevo cuando empieza a acariciarme la espalda y los glúteos de forma sugerente bajo el chorro de agua caliente.</p><p>—¿No? —repite con tono oscuro, bastante provocativo.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Hazme lo que quieras —respondo decidido—. Y llévame dónde sea.</p><p>Aceptar su propuesta era un hecho para mí desde que me lo sugirió. Toda la adrenalina y emoción que he sentido desde que apareció por la puerta, ha sido superior a lo que viví en la guerra. Toda esa tensión al hablar, como se me comprimía el estómago cuando me besaba, las volteretas que me daba. Cómo se me aceleraba el corazón cuando me tomaba.</p><p>Me parece increíble, pero es cierto: Heero es el remedio natural para mi necesidad porque con él todo era la emoción que necesitaba. Y estoy dispuesto a seguirlo dónde sea con tal de seguir sintiendo estas sensaciones tan increíbles.</p><p>Heero suelta un sonido de gusto y premia mi respuesta con un largo beso.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tengo dos detalles que comentar: Cuando nombré el movimiento del "helicóptero", me refiero al que en inglés suelen llamar "helicockter". Si no lo conocen y tienen curiosidad, tengo un link con un video muy educativo al respecto haha~</p><p>Respecto a las bolas tailandesas, guardan un gran parecido con las bolas chinas, pero estas suelen terminar en forma circular para evitar que se inserte completamente con las contracciones anales (ya que el ano tiende a succionar) y se usan para dilatar y preparar esa entrada para la penetración.</p><p>¡Y eso! No tengo más que decir haha~ ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta locura! XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>